This invention relates, in general, to electronics, and more particularly, to semiconductor components and methods of manufacture.
Many high voltage semiconductor devices suffer from a hot carrier injection phenomenon where high electric fields within the intrinsic device inject electrons into a gate oxide. The presence of electrons in the gate oxide causes many problems including a shift in the threshold voltage and a reduction in the gain and output power of the device. Prior art techniques for reducing the hot carrier injection phenomenon degrade both the on resistance and the breakdown voltage of the device by increasing the on resistance and decreasing the breakdown voltage.
Accordingly, a need exists for a semiconductor component and method of manufacture that reduces or eliminates the hot carrier injection phenomenon while maintaining the on resistance and breakdown voltage of the component.